El Pasado de Una Historia
by Joselinki Black
Summary: Nueva vida... Empieza un año en Hogwarts... Y un futuro incierto les espera.Trata de como imagino la historia de Lily y James... Espero les agrade. Es un poco autobiografica espero no les moleste...


Capítulo 1

**El Inicio**

No era ella una chica especial...

Lily Evans, una niña normal, pero siempre para su hermana Petunia un mounstro. Pero a ella esto no le importaba, ya que tenía a los mejores padres del mundo.

Ella era de estatura media, flacucha, con el cabello rojo oscuro; y algo que nunca podría nunca pasar inadvertido serían sus ojos verdes brillantes. Era muy amigable, y por sobretodo le encantaba conocer gente nueva.

Se acababa de mudar a esta nueva ciudad con su familia, era un muy lindo vecindario, y al llegar se dio cuenta de que podría hacer grandes amistades; ya que el condominio estaba repleto de jóvenes de su edad.

Por culpa de este cambio de hogar, sus padres se vieron obligados a cambiarla de colegio... Lily estaba muy triste por esta noticia, a pesar de haber estado tres en su antiguo colegio, había hecho grandes amistades, y había conocido la que por siempre seria su mejor amiga: Catalina. Recordaba el momento en que habían empezado su amistad, mientras iba en el auto, camino a su nueva casa...

Flash Back

Era un día caluroso, de principios del año escolar... Era una de las primeras semanas en el colegio nuevo, y por lo menos sentía que se estaba adaptando a aquellas nuevas amistades. Era clase de Educación Física, uno de sus ramos favoritos, ya que amaba hacer deporte, y por sobretodo el atletismo, cosa que la había hecho ya famosa en su curso por correr tan rápido... Le habían recomendado inscribirse en el taller de atletismo, para poder potenciarse...

Estaban en filas para subir las trepas, reto que había descubierto no poder realizar, por mas que lo intentase...

La niña que estaba delante de ella en la fila, le pidió ayuda para poder subir, cosa que encontró muy rara Lily, ya que esa niña la había tratado como bicho raro los primeros días de clases...

Fin Flash Back

Hace un par de meses había celebrado su cumpleaños, de 11 años... El último con sus amigos.

Los iba a extrañar mucho...

Estaba ordenando sus cosas en su nueva habitación, cuando de pronto se encontró con un sobre, escrito en tinta esmeralda, parecía que lo hubiesen escrito hace mucho años, ya que se veía como una carta antigua. Lo mas raro es que estaba dirigida hacía ella...

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÏA_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_Querida señorita Evans:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted tiene una vacante en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor observe la lista con el equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1º de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza no más tarde del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora Asistente._

Adjunta venia una hoja también de pergamino, con un listado de cosas muy extrañas. Y en el inferior de esta, unas direcciones en donde comprar. Fue aun mas sorprendente que dijera que todo eso se encontraba en Londres...

Lily no sabía que pensar, estaba totalmente anonadada, y lo único que se le cruzo por su mente fue que todo era una broma de parte de su familia. Así que salió corriendo de su cuarto hacia el piso de abajo en donde se encontraban sus padres y Petunia...

- Y según ustedes donde queda ese tal Hogwarts?.- Dijo Lily, con voz de sarcasmo.

Los padres de Lily no le hicieron mucho caso, pero su madre no pudo dejar de preguntar

¿A que te refieres?... .

Mira esto... .- Dijo Lily entregándole el sobre a su madre.

La madre de Lily, a medida que leía la carta, iba abriendo mas los ojos. Cuando terminó, se la entrego a su marido para que la leyese. Y este tubo la misma reacción.

Iban camino al colegio en el Expreso de Hogwarts, Lily estaba muy nerviosa, por lo que llegó con media hora de adelanto a la estación, y se ubico en un vagón del tren, con su nueva lechuza parda, la que llamó Rob. Y fue cuando al rato de estar leyendo entró una niña de su edad al vagón y le pregunto:

Puedo pasar, El tren está lleno.-

Lily se sobresalto cuando esta nueva individua abrió la puerta del vagón, la miró, sonrió y le dijo

Por supuesto.- y Aparto sus cosas del asiento. – Mi nombre es Lily, Lily Evans.

Hola, mi nombre es Marina, Marina Covent, mucho gusto. Dijo Marina, sonriéndole a Lily

Marina era como de la misma estatura que Lily, tenía los ojos cafés, y su color de pelo era un poco impreciso, pero era entre café y al sol se le podía ver el cabello rojizo. Era delgada y, a la impresión de Lily, muy simpática y respetuosa.

El tren partió y las chicas iban hablando muy animadas acerca de sus familias, y sus gustos. Estaban justamente hablando de muggles cuando una tercera niña entró en el vagón.

Hola chicas, saben, no queda mas espacio en el tren, y me preguntaba si me puedo quedar aquí, por el viaje.- Dijo la niña con una personalidad muy amplia, y lo dijo tan confiada que llegó a molestar un poco a Marina; pero antes de que pudiese pensar en decir algo, Lily se adelantó y contestó:

Claro¿cuál es tu nombre?- Le pregunto Lily, a la que no le importó en lo absoluto la actitud tan confiada de la chica nueva.

Mi nombre es Susan Figg, encantada chicas. Y ustedes son...?

Yo soy Lily Evans y ella es Marina Covent. ¿Primer curso?

Sí.- La chica se sentó al lado de Lily.

Susan era muy linda, tenía aun rasgos de niña pequeña en la cara. Era un poco más alta que Lily y Marina. Era rubia y tenía los ojos entre gris y azul.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba en el viaje, las 3 futuras nuevas alumnas de Hogwarts, se fueron conociendo más. Y el prejuicio que tubo Marina en un comienzo, fue parte del pasado en cosa de minutos.

Lily al llegar a la estación en Hogsmeade, no pudo dejar de notar a un niño, según supuso de su misma edad...

Lo encontró muy guapo, era alto, delgado, con un color de pelo negro intenso y desordenado, con unos ojos azules totalmente increíbles. Iba rodeado de unos chicos también muy apuestos, que según pudo apreciar Lily; Marina y Susan quedaron estupefactas...

Al llegar al colegio, y pasar la ceremonia de selección, las tres niñas quedaron en la misma casa, Gryffindor.

Una vez en la habitación asignada a las chicas del primer curso ...

Eran 5 las chicas nuevas, las dos restantes eran Sophia Satien y Anna Bilson, las cuales parecieron ser amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, y no sociabilizaron mucho con las demás.

Nuestras tres protagonistas se quedaron hablando, hasta que ya no pudieron más, Había sido un largo viaje, y tenían mucho sueño, y al día siguiente sería su primer día de clases, y por lo tanto querían estar a la hora en los salones. Antes de dormirse, no pudieron evitar hablar de los chicos que habían visto en la estación, afortunadamente para ellas habían quedado en Gryffindor también, y así los podrían ver más seguido, y , a causa de la ceremonia de selección, habían podido averiguar sus nombres; los cuales eran, James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Y su primera meta para ese año era poder hacer que fueran amigos.

···


End file.
